


No stopping zone

by Kebbi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, i hope traffic warden is a word ppl use i couldn't find a better translation, it s a very short thingy, kuroo gets a ticket, saw a hot guy getting a ticket today and felt inspired lmao, traffic warden tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebbi/pseuds/Kebbi
Summary: He wasn’t in the mood to hear how evil and spiteful people like him are.But to his surprise the man didn’t vent on him. Instead he looked at Tsukishima, from his feet to his blonde hair. A flirty smile appeared on his face.Well, this is new, Tsukishima thought.“Would you let me off if I took you out for dinner?”, he asked, his voice sounding smug.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	No stopping zone

There are better jobs than this. There are definitely better jobs than this. It sucks to run outside when it rains or snows and it’s even worse in the heat of summer, when the uniform sticks to your sweaty body.

Most importantly, people hate you. 

And Tsukishima could see why. Of course you wouldn't be fond of people ticketing you. But then again, it wasn't his fault they park their cars in no stopping zones.

Tsukishima was probably made for this job. It’s not like people would like him outside of his job, with that rotten personality of his, so he may as well work as a traffic warden. It payed his bills and that’s what mattered.

And honestly, being hated isn’t so bad when you hate people too.

But today was one of those days, it was rainy and he was tired because he hadn't gotten a good night’s rest. He walked down yet another street, trying to evade the giant puddles on the sidewalk, looking for parking violations.

He stopped in front of a small car with a big scratch in the red varnish. He sighed. The car had surely seen better days, it looked old and in need of repair. And it stood right in front of a driveway. Tsukishima almost felt sorry for ticketing the person it belonged to. Almost.

But it wasn’t his fault that the driver parked his car there. He was just doing his job.

Just when he ripped the piece of paper from his pad, he heard quick footsteps splashing through the puddles.

“That’s mine!”, a voice said, completely out of breath. Tsukishima turned around to see a man with dark, tousled hair standing in front of him. “That’s mine”, he repeated. “I’ll drive it away immediately.”

Tsukishima eyed him. He was attractive, really attractive. Not that it mattered.

“I mean, you should. People may want to use this driveway because, well, that’s what driveways are for, right? To drive through, not to park in.” He slipped the ticket under the windshield wiper. “But you get the ticket anyway.”

The dark-haired man brushed his wet hair back. He looked annoyed and Tsukishima wondered if he was about to get another angry lecture. It didn’t affect him much. But he was tired, and he wanted to move on to the next street and get done with this. He wasn’t in the mood to hear how evil and spiteful people like him are.

But to his surprise the man didn’t vent on him. Instead he looked at Tsukishima, from his feet to his blonde hair. A flirty smile appeared on his face. _Well, this is new_ , Tsukishima thought.

“Would you let me off if I took you out for dinner?”, he asked, his voice sounding smug.

“No.”

The guy sighed dramatically. “I feared you would say that. Can I take you out for dinner anyway?”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. Why would someone want to take out the person who just gave them a ticket? Especially someone that handsome? The guy could probably date anyone from popstars to models. Heck, he could _be_ a model.

But he asked him, the evil traffic warden, out for dinner.

“Why would you want to do that? I just gave you a ticket.”

The other shrugged. “Well yeah, you did. But you're also the most beautiful person I’ve seen in forever.”

Tsukishima didn’t know what to say to that. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t worth the praise. If that man considered him beautiful, he must have spent his life hidden away in some basement without people or mirrors.

“I also have a thing for men in uniform”, he added with a smug grin.

Tsukishima frowned. “That’s sexual harassment.”

The grin didn’t disappear. “Are you going to arrest me then?”

“I’m not a police officer, I don’t arrest people”, Tsukishima deadpanned.

The black-haired man laughed, and Tsukishima thought it was kinda cute. And then he thought he must be sick for thinking that. He was a grown ass man and a rude one at that, what about that is cute?

“So?”, he asked and ran his hand through his black hair once more. “Is that a no?”

Tsukishima looked at him. This didn’t make sense to him. But who was he to reject a free dinner?

“No.”

“So it’s a yes?” The other’s eyes sparkled hopefully.

Tsukishima shrugged. “I guess.”

“Awesome!”, he exclaimed and got his phone out and held it under Tsukishima’s nose. “Can you give me your number, uh…?”

“Tsukishima Kei”, he offered and took the phone to type it in.

“Nice to meet you then, Tsukki. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Tsukishima frowned. _Tsukki_. This was probably going to get annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be a fun way for them to get to know each other. Also I feel like it's a job that would suit Tsukki somewhat.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> Edit: I really should have proofread this before uploading. But I did now and hopefully fixed all major mistakes >-<


End file.
